


Better hide your heart, better hold on tight

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si sente perso, e se molla il viso di Kiyoshi, non si ritroverà mai più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better hide your heart, better hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

> Levatemi questo fandom dalle mani pls thx bye

Non lo sopporta, il più delle volte. Anzi, se proprio deve essere sincero, sono più le volte in cui lo riempirebbe di pugni che quelle in cui lo lascerebbe libero di esprimersi senza ripetere infastidito quanto poco sopporti il suo costante buonumore.  
Hyuuga guarda Kiyoshi da sopra le lenti appannate dallo sbalzo di temperatura tra l’esterno e la palestra, lo vede appena sfuocato mentre, di spalle, gioca con le chiavi del ripostiglio. La palestra è deserta, immersa nel silenzio di una mattina di inizio novembre. L’orologio non segna nemmeno le otto, e Kiyoshi sembra essere così sveglio che, a volte, Hyuuga si chiede se sia umano, se si faccia di caffé di primo mattino, se non sia semplicemente un suo difetto.  
Difetto, sì, perché lui non riesce a tollerarlo - non quando lui è ancora immerso nel torpore di un sonno abbandonato da poche decine di minuti, non quando è stato lo squillo del telefono a risvegliarlo da sogni che non ricorda già più.  
Guarda le scarpe di Kiyoshi, l’usura che comincia a farsi vedere. Si incanta a fissarle, mentre si chiede se possa fare qualcosa per salvaguardare il suo sonno, la prossima volta.  
Magari soffocarlo nel sonno.  
Il rumore della palla che rimbalza contro il pavimento lo risveglia di colpo, e il sorriso di Kiyoshi è davanti ai suoi occhi, impossibile da guardare. Si rende conto di sopportare davvero poche cose, di quel ragazzo, perché al momento vorrebbe cucirgli la bocca, spegnerlo per un istante.  
Si chiede come possano vivere uno accanto all’altro senza che lui lo aggredisca per ogni sciocchezza.  
“Ci riscaldiamo un po’?” chiede Kiyoshi, e Hyuuga vorrebbe dargli una testata. Invece si spoglia del cappotto, finalmente, lo abbandona sulla panchina e si sfrega le mani, senza rispondere. Tanto, non ne ha bisogno.  
Non ci vuole troppo a scaldarsi. Hyuuga sente la maglietta aderire alla schiena dopo pochi canestri e le cosce irrigidirsi, mentre Kiyoshi si lascia palesemente fregare la palla per farlo schizzare verso il centro del campo e tirare. Per quanto vorrebbe tirargli la palla in testa, quando cerca di facilitarlo, Hyuuga è tremendamente grato a Kiyoshi per averlo portato lì, in quel momento, e nella squadra ormai troppo tempo fa. Perde conto dei canestri, perso nel rumore delle scarpe che sfregano contro il pavimento, nei rimbalzi del pallone che pian piano sembra farsi più leggero. Forse passa un’ora, forse dieci minuti, non ne ha idea. Sa solo che a un certo punto la palla gli sfugge di mano e rotola verso il ripostiglio ancora aperto, e Kiyoshi corre per recuperarla.  
E lui lo segue.  
Kiyoshi è sotto la cornice della porta, quando si volta e si ritrova lui davanti. Non sa cosa voglia fare di preciso, ma prima che possa parlargli, Hyuuga spinge le mani sul suo petto e lo fa indietreggiare, allungandosi sulla punta dei piedi. È un soffio, quello che gli separa, un soffio che viene risucchiato dalla sua bocca quando finalmente le sue labbra sfiorano quelle di Kiyoshi.  
Lo odia. Lo odia davvero tanto. Non saprebbe da cosa cominciare, con l’elenco dei suoi atteggiamenti tremendamente fastidiosi. A volte vorrebbe strappargli il sorriso dalle labbra solo perché non riesce a sopportare la capriola che fa il suo stomaco quando ne coglie anche un semplice barlume. Mal sopporta la positività che sembra emanare in ogni situazione - ci sono momenti in cui vorrebbe davvero prenderlo a botte e urlargli di darsi una svegliata, che la gente non è tutta come lui, che il mondo fa schifo, con quelli troppo buoni.  
Si aggrappa al collo della sua maglietta, strattonandolo. Non gli importa dei palloni che cadono giù dal cesto, ci penserà dopo, quando la vergogna sarà troppa e con un farfuglio gli chiederà scusa per il suo comportamento e sistemerà tutto in silenzio. Adesso, l’unica cosa che occupa la sua mente è il calore della pelle umida di Kiyoshi contro la sua, è la sua bocca che si apre in un gemito di dolore mentre sbatte contro il cesto, e da cui Hyuuga non sente che un richiamo impossibile da ignorare, nemmeno volendo.  
Non ne può davvero più. Di sopportare in silenzio la confusione nel suo cervello e guardare Kiyoshi essere gentile con tutti, e pensare che in fondo lui non è niente di così particolare, lui non è speciale, è solo un idiota incapace di esprimersi se non tramite insulti, alzando la voce così tanto da darsi fastidio da solo. Lui non è una persona facile, e fosse in qualunque altro membro della sua squadra probabilmente si eviterebbe come la peste. Ed è per questo che l’impulso di baciare Kiyoshi è così forte, perché se non può brillare per il suo carattere, che almeno rimanga impresso nella sua mente per qualcosa di disperato.  
Non si aspetta una risposta. O meglio, non si aspetta una risposta positiva. Da un momento all’altro Kiyoshi lo spingerà lontano e gli chiederà di smettere di comportarsi così, di pensare ad allenarsi, di dimenticare tutto. Lo guarderà con giudizio, e lui non riuscirà a convivere con la vergogna del suo gesto per chissà quanto tempo.  
O forse no.  
Ci sono le mani di Kiyoshi, strette attorno alla sua vita. Sente il loro calore attraverso la maglietta, e non sa se stupirsi più di quello o del fatto che lo stia attirando a sé. La sua bocca è aperta, e non si allontana da lui, non lo spinge via con il disgusto di chi non si aspetta un bacio, non così, non da un altro ragazzo. Hyuuga stringe gli occhi e chiude le dita sulla maglietta dell’altro, perché ha troppa paura di guardare, e troppa paura di vederlo allontanarsi. Ma lui non si allontana, non ci prova nemmeno.  
Anzi.  
Il suo cuore perde un battito, o forse si ferma del tutto, non ne è sicuro. Non riesce a pensare, perché la lingua di Kiyoshi sfiora le sue labbra con una dolcezza che lui non ha mai tollerato e che adesso sembra essere l’unica cosa per cui valga la pena vivere. Geme, disgustato dal suo stesso pensiero, ma Kiyoshi non si ritrae e questo gli basta per non fare lo stesso e scappare fuori dalla palestra, possibilmente pure dal Giappone. Si lascia stringere e non protesta, lascia che l’altro gli si prema contro e lo baci ripetutamente agli angoli della bocca, sulle labbra, come a volerlo rassicurare di qualcosa di cui nessuno dei due è ancora del tutto consapevole. Sente gli occhiali scivolargli sul naso, sa che li sbatterà in terra e li pesterà finché non diventeranno una massa informe di vetro e metallo se questo interromperà il loro bacio, ma per fortuna la cosa non ferma l’altro.  
Le sue mani salgono fino al viso di Kiyoshi, quando finalmente ha il coraggio di riaprire gli occhi. Sente il viso accaldarsi di colpo, perché vederlo così vicino - vedere le sue labbra lucide, gonfie per i baci, e gli occhi brillare di una luce nuova - gli fa stringere lo stomaco così forte che ha paura di morire.  
Apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non sfugge altro che un alito di vento, ingoiato dalle labbra di Kiyoshi, di nuovo sopra le sue. Hyuuga sente la sua lingua essere accarezzata da quella dell’altro e, buon Dio, non riesce a far altro che a rispondere aggrappandosi a lui con tutta la forza che ha. Sente una caterva di parole ammassarsi sulla gola, e fanno male, sono come spilli che gli trapassano il collo da parte a parte. _Sei un idiota_. _Ti odio_. _Piantala di metterti queste magliette rosa_. _Non sono capace di dirti che ho un grande casino in testa, e forse mi piaci più di quanto non dovresti, ma sicuramente più di quello che non dimostro_.  
Si sente perso, e se molla il viso di Kiyoshi, non si ritroverà mai più.  
È il rumore di una porta che si chiude, che li fa separare di colpo. Il silenzio della palestra viene spezzato dal vociare allegro di Koganei e Kagami, che parlano di qualcosa che non arriva alle orecchie di Hyuuga, invase invece dal sangue che scorre incontrollabile nelle sue vene, il cuore che sta per scoppiare. Abbassa lo sguardo, l’impeto del momento che lascia rapidamente spazio alla voglia di sprofondare sottoterra. Non ha più il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi nonostante sappia benissimo che razza di espressione da beota abbia sul viso.  
“Scusa,” balbetta soltanto, e gli dà le spalle per chinarsi a recuperare il primo pallone che si ritrova tra i piedi. Si ferma sulla porta e sospira, buttando fuori tutta l’aria che ha nei polmoni. “Se provi a parlarmi di quello che è successo, giuro che te la faccio pagare, hai capito?”  
Kiyoshi ride, alle sue spalle.  
Stupidamente, è l’unica risposta che voleva sentire.


End file.
